Squall's weekend
by Keladry
Summary: Poor Squall. He has a bad weekend. Trust me, this is funny stuff. *NOT MY FIC: A FRIENDS* XD


Ok, this ain't my fic, it's a mate's that I've uploaded on her behalf. It rocks, though. ;)  
REVIEW!! & I might post more of her creations. . .   
  
A Day In The Life Of Squall.  
(Poor guy)  
  
The unsuspecting Squall walks down the corridor reading a copy of anti-social weekly. As   
he approaches the carefully placed skateboard left by Zell he turns the page, still   
unaware. Zell's face lights up as Squall gets nearer. He begins to giggle then...  
  
Squall, 'waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh.'  
  
Squall landed straight on the skateboard and went flying down the stairs, hitting each   
one as he fell. He heard Rinoa calling his name just before he kicked her in the face.   
Squall sat up and rubbed his head, turning round to look at the stairs He scowled as a   
figure emerged from behind a door-it was Zell, laughing his head off. He came down the   
stairs to join the unconcious Rinoa and the much in pain Squall.  
  
Zell, 'That was just class - perfect! If only I had a video recorder...'  
  
Squall glared at Zell looking very angry as he he got up off the floor and dusted himself   
down. Zell backed off into a corner and the smile disappeared from his face. 'Im gonna   
get you back for that.'  
  
Zell started to smirk, 'Ha! As if! You'll never be able to catch me out.'  
  
Zell began to laugh psychotically as Squall staggered away leaving Rinoa still unconsious   
on the floor.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer was sitting in a darkened room lit only by candlelight. He had his head down.   
'Maybe I'll confess my love tonight, or maybe tomorrow - I'm not sure. Oh, Zell, my   
love, soon I will tell you.'  
  
Seifer got up from his seat and walked away he turned round to look at the wall which   
was covered with pictures of Zell. 'Soon...'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day Squall had figured out a plan to get Zell back for the skateboard incident. He began to shove fireworks under Zells bed. ( Heheh, now all I have to do is use the remote detonator to set these off. *evil grin* Boom. heheh)  
  
The door handle started to turn, and Squall quickly leaped under the bed, just in time.   
Zell flung open the door to his room and jumped straight on the bed. Under the bed ,  
Squall was beginning to get worried - he had the detonator in his hand and the fireworks   
above him. Zell was still jumping up and down on the bed, completely unaware of the   
danger he and Squall were in. Downstairs, Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine and Seifer could hear   
Zell bouncing up and down.  
  
Selphie looked at the other three, 'God, what's Zell doing up there?'   
  
'I'm not sure,' replied Irvine, 'But where's Squall?'   
  
Squall was beginning to get very worried when Zell stopped. He relaxed, and rested his   
hand on the detonator. No sooner had he done it, than Zell began to bounce again and...  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine and Seifer came rushing up the stairs just in time to see Squall   
and Zell both come stumbling out of Zells room with their hair and clothes all messed up.   
Selphie started to grin. 'Okay, so what have you two been up to?' she asked, giggling.  
  
Both Squall and Zell stayed silent. Seifer's eyes filled, and he turned, running off.   
'What's HIS problem, huh?', Zell asked, scratching his head.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Zell was planning another prank that he could pull on Squall. ( Heheh, I'll   
superglue his gunblade to the wall. This should be good... )  
  
Zell got out the glue and rubbed it all over the gunblade. He put it on the wall and   
pushed a chair up against it, to prevent it falling off while he waited for the glue to  
dry. Zell then saw Squall walking by and decided to talk to him, 'Hey Squall! Look,   
I'm sorry about the prank thing. Your's was better anyway, so shall we call a truce?'  
Squall nodded, and Zell stuck out his hand to shake, and Squall accepted. They both went  
to pull away, but...  
  
'Oh, no! The super glue!', Zell hissed.  
'Superglue?', Squall asked, raising an eyebrow, 'Is this another one of your pranks?'  
  
'No!', Zell protested, 'Honest!'  
  
Irvine suddenly appeared with his shotgun. 'Zell? I bet it was you that shoved tissue up   
my gun.' he pointed his gun at the blonde guy. 'Time to die, rodent.'  
'Oh crap,' Zell yelled, 'Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuun! We've gotta get outta here before Irvine kills   
us, Squall!' He began to drag the brunette along with him. Squall hestistated, 'We? What   
did I do?'  
  
Zell turned to look at him, 'You seriously think that Irvine will be able to hit me with   
the first twenty shots? He's just as likely gonna shoot you.'  
'Good point.', Squall said, as he began to run with Zell. They were running through   
Balamb looking for somewhere to hide when Zell noticed a bar. 'Quick! let's hide in   
here!', he said, and they both dove inside. Squall looked around, and noticed that the   
place was seriously male-dominated, with pictures of naked men and male strippers   
parading around. He turned to look at Zell in horror. 'It's a gay bar!', they cried in   
unison.  
  
They could hear Irvine crashing around outside, so decided to run further in. Zell wasn't  
paying much attention to where they were going, and they ended up on the stage - holding   
hands - in the middle of a cutest couples competition. The lights fell on them. A gay guy   
jumped up from his seat, 'Oh, don't those two look just adorable! They're holding hands   
and everything!' Another, even gayer guy stood. 'Oh yes, I vote them.'. The rest of the   
bar joined in, 'Yeah!'  
  
The gay judge did a quick tally , 'It's settled, then. Congratulations, you two. You've   
won the cutest couple award!'  
  
In the background Seifer turned round to see what all the noise was about. He saw Squall   
and Zell collecting the award for cutest couple. 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrgh.'  
  
The 'cutest couple' left through the back door with Zell holding the award. Squall stared   
at him, and the blonde smirked. 'Well, we might as well keep it. Might be worth a bit,   
heheh. Come on, let's go back to my place so we can get out of this sticky situation.'  
  
Seifer watched as the two of them walked off to Zells place. 'Oh Zell, is it true? You   
love him more than me.' He lowered his head and started to cry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Zell and Squall were busy trying to unstick themselves. Zell got out a bottle   
of acid and poured it all over Squall's hand.   
'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Get it off, it burns!', he   
screamed, flying back and quickly running to the sink to wash off the acid. Zell giggled   
like a maniac, 'You see? My hand's fine.'.  
  
'What about mine?', Squall asked, running his injured hand under the tap. 'A small price   
to pay,' came the laughing reply, 'Besides, it was bloody funny!'   
Squall frowned. 'Dont sweat it.' said the blonde, 'Look, you can stay here for the night,   
since It's getting late.' Squall frowned again. '...'   
In minutes they were asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Squall decided he wanted a shower, so he turned the water on and left   
the shower to run. He went back into the bedroom and turned on the tv, then got undressed   
and went to get in the now steamed up shower.   
  
'Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!', both boys leaped out of the shower at the same time. 'What the   
hell are you doing in my shower, Squall?' yelled the blonde. They both ran out of the   
bathroom to find Seifer standing there  
  
All three of them started yelling.  
'Ahhhhhh!'  
'Wh-what are you doing here?' Zell asked Seifer, who was blushing furiously. Squall and   
Zell both looked at each other then back at the shower. 'It's not what you think!', they   
cried desperately. Seifer just turned & walked back out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that day:-   
Selphie ran up to Rinoa 'Hey, Rinoa! Isn't it Squall's birthday today?'  
  
'Yeah,', she replied, 'We're gonna throw him a surprise party.'  
  
Zell, who had been eavesdropping, walked in the room. 'What did you say? It's chocobut's   
birthday?'  
  
'Yup!', Selphie grinned, 'We're gonna throw him a surprise party!'   
  
'Great.', laughed Zell, 'I'll hire the stripper.'  
Laguna looked up, 'Just as long as It's a female stripper, Zell.', he said, raising an   
eyebrow.  
  
'And just what is that s'posed to mean?', asked Zell indignantly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night everyone was inside the room waiting for Squall. There was a big cake in the   
middle of the floor, and presents were everywhere. Zell was chasing after Selphie, trying   
to kiss her, when the lights went out. He grabbed someone and ran his hand through their   
hair. 'Aha! I've found you!', he yelled, grabbing Selphie and kissing her.  
  
Squall: ...  
The lights flicked back on. 'Surpriii.....'  
  
Zell opened his eyes, and saw that he hadn't found Selphie after all. He'd found Squall,   
and the two were locked in a kind-of embrace, Zell with his hands in Squall hair, and   
Squall with his hands around Zell waist. 'Oh my god.', Selphie whispered.  
  
'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Seifer wailed, and ran off crying. Selphie, Laguna &   
Quistis quickly left the room. Rinoa walked over to her fiance & slapped him around the   
face. 'You could have told me before.', she said, before leaving.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Out of the cake jumped Irvine, shotgun and all. 'Hey, Zell! You can run, but you can't   
hide. I'm still gonna shoot you're sorry ass to Shumi villiage and back.'  
'Shit.' , Zell swore, before running off, with Irvine in close pursuit.  
  
Squall sighed and looked around at the now empty room. He was about to leave when Seifer   
appeared in the doorway, equipped with Hyperion, and a mad look in his eyes. 'Try to steal   
my love, will you Squall? I don't think so. Now you will die.'  
  
(Today is definitely not a good day) , though Squall.  
Seifer charged. 'Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!'   
  
  
fin  
  
*points to the magic blue button*  
Use it, uuussseee iiittt! 


End file.
